


Sticks and Stones Might Break My Bones but Words Will Always Hurt me

by Ukeleily



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arguments, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily





	Sticks and Stones Might Break My Bones but Words Will Always Hurt me

Nico was never one to yell. That was a given, he almost always kept his composure despite the setting he was in. When having arguments with Levi, he did raise his voice at times. When that happened, he would always see an unreadable expression painted across his face. To any outsiders it would have been overlooked, but he knew Levi. He finally decided to bring this up during an argument with him over specialties.

“I think you have a lot of potential for ortho. Plus, you would be working with me.” Nico said cheerfully. 

The positive atmosphere quickly deteriorated when Levi responded with “Maybe I don’t want to do ortho. I want to do something that I’m going to enjoy and not just because you’re involved in it.”

They went back and forth, voices raising with each response given, up until the point where they were full on yelling. Nico took a step forward and that was when Levi backed up against the wall which was a few feet behind him in a defensive stance, fear evident in his eyes. At that point Nico realized that there were obviously underlying issues there and stopped arguing. He was hurt that Levi would ever think he would harm him in any way. He backed away to give Levi space, making eye contact with him the whole time. 

Nico stared down at the floor and whispered, “I’m only upset because I won’t get to see you as often. I would never lay a hand on you.” 

Levi could hear his heartbeat still ringing in his ears, but he was able to breathe easier now that Nico admitted to that. 

“I’m here to listen if you feel like talking.” he continued. 

“Ok.” he responded; voice barely audible.

Nico made his way to the couch and patted his hand on the cushion next to him. Levi followed and sighed. He stared forward looking at nothing with teary eyes. 

“He yelled a lot” he started; voice heavily coated with a load of emotions. 

“One day it would be cornering me into the wall at twilight while my mom was sobbing in the room next to mine” 

“The thing that got to me the most was the bullying at school because the one place where he wasn’t there, I would still get abused in some way, shape, or form”

“My mom couldn’t help me at that point because she couldn’t even help herself, so she feels like she has to make up for it now”

Nico wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. Sadness in his voice turned to anger and hatred.

“I was putting band aids on bruises at age 10 that weren’t from falling off my bike. I was lying at 15 about being fine when I should have been lying about a failed assignment. My whole childhood was ripped away from me and I hate him for that.” He seethed through his teeth.

He was now full on sobbing but in between the tears he was able to say, “I still have the scars on my body. But what hurts the most is the images in my mind I can’t erase”

Levi eventually dozed off after his meltdown. Nico had never felt more protective when looking down at his sleeping lover in his arms.


End file.
